


Normal’s Overrated

by BlitheFool



Category: Generation X (Comic)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 16:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1434529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlitheFool/pseuds/BlitheFool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jono misses kissing- drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Normal’s Overrated

He wanted to kiss her- so badly sometimes it made him ache. Of course his mutation had rendered that particular pleasure impossible along with so many other things. Jono missed eating sometimes but the hunger wasn’t there anymore so the pain of that loss was less acute. He’d missed the drink for a long while- especially right after the accident when all he’d wanted to do is crawl into a bottle and never come out again. That yearning had eventually faded. The smokes were more about image than pleasure but his body had keened for those as well once they were gone. But nothing had galled him more than the loss of physical intimacy. Kissing. It gnawed at him. Jubilee said she didn’t mind that they couldn’t-could never- be like normal people. ‘Normal’s overrated, Sparky’, she’d quip- and he almost believed it. ‘Besides, there are plenty of things we _can_ do’, she shot him a predatory grin at that. If he’d had a mouth then, it would have gone dry.

**Author's Note:**

> I thought this was going to be a lot longer but it just sort of...stopped. Ah, well. Perhaps I'll elaborate later.


End file.
